


A Something Error

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, turning into girl, zerophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-minute Zayn is doing a music video and the next he's sexual attracted to Harry; Zayn does something hoping it would help but only makes it worse. What if Harry isn't the only on Zayn is attracted to? What happens if the lads like him back? Who's this new Zena chick? Are any of the other lads with her? And Where did Zayn go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn's P.O.V

 

(Harry)

 

Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it.

Through the doors and past the guards, just like she already own it.

 

(Me)

 

I said can you give it back to me, she said never in yourwildest dreams.

 

(all)

 

And we danced all night to the best song ever.

We knew every line now I can't remember.

How it goes, but I know that I won't forget her.

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

 

I think it went oh, oh, oh.

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah.

I think it goes...

 

(Liam)

 

Said her name was Georgia rose, and her daddy was adentist.

 

(Harry)

 

Said I had a dirty mouth (i got a dirty mouth) but she kissed me like she meant it.

 

(Niall)

 

I said can I take you home with me, she said never in your wildest dreams.

 

(All)

 

And we danced all night to the best song ever.

We knew every line now I can't remember.

How it goes, but I know that I won't forget her.

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

 

I think it went oh, oh, oh.

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah.

I think it goes...

 

(Louis)

 

You know; I know, you know I'll remember you,

And I know, you know; I know you'll remember me,

 

(Me)

 

And you know; I know, you know I'll remember you,

And I know, you know; I hope you'll remember how we danced,

(yeah yeah yeah) How we danced.

 

(Harry)

 

1,2,1,2,3

 

(All)

 

And we danced all night to the best song ever.

We knew every line now I can't remember.

How it goes, but I know that I won't forget her.

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

(we danced; we danced; it goes something like)

 

We danced all night to the best song ever.

We knew every line now I can't remember.

How it goes, but I know that I won't forget her.

Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

 

I think it went oh, oh, oh.

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah.

I think it goes....

 

Best song ever, it was the best song ever,

It was the best song ever; it was the best song ever.

 

God I'm excused this music video had a lot of dancing in it, thank god because I don't need to put that skirt back on and god I have a whole new prospective of women high heels suck and mine weren't that high. Oh god I just called them mine great, next thing you know, am going to say the clothes were comfortable which they were see I just did it.

 

"Ya Zayn you make a pretty hot chick" Harry says

 

"Ya I'd date ya" Louis

 

"Ya you wish" I say not knowing what to say they just called me hot, and they would date me well Lou did.

 

"You guys are so weird, ya I have to admit he was hot with that hair and glasses" Niall says

 

"Ya a hot teacher wow that's a bad thing to think about" Harry says turning a little red

 

(HALF SMUT)

 

Oh god he just pictured me with a ruler of something, some foam of porn type thing. Me just thinking about Harry's thinking of my in that way made my cheeks heat up; I won't mind him wow... wow wait a minute was I about to say what I think I was. I feel like I'm going crazy, what am I going to start finding my band mates hot? Well, they are good-looking Harry's happy trail, Liam's muscles, god Lou's crouch pump and the way Niall can roll his hips. Oh f%ck oh f%ck I look down hoping that the feeling I was having wasn't there but my hopes were shattered; I look up as fast as I could to see if any of the lads were looking nope ok.

 

I spine around.

 

"Going to the bathroom" I say starting to walk towards the bathroom.

 

"Oh ya I forgot I've needed to pee like a race horse for forever" Harry says turning and following me.

 

Oh god no

 

We get to the bathroom, and both walk into a stall, god I came in here to some how get rid of my little problem but no the one lad I don't want around me; him and that f%cking happy trail.

 

My jeans got tighter.

 

"oooo yeahh god this feels good" Harry moans in his deep voice.

 

That's when it started to hurt how hard, it got.

 

"Mmmah" I moan hoping he didn't hear it.

 

"Feels good for you too" Harry says from the sink.

 

God please leave please.

 

Mmmm Happy trail that when Harry being naked popped in my head.

 

"Ooohhh" I moan

 

I need to it hurt I need to.

 

"See you at the van" Harry says

 

Door close

 

"yes" I say unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans pulling my throbbing hard on out through my boxer hole, Mmm hole Harry would be tight right.

 

I wrapped my hand around my hard on.

 

"Oh god" I moan

 

I closed my eyes and started to pumping my hard on picturing Harry naked and hard; I pumped faster as I pictured more.

 

"yy...yes" I moaned loudly as cum shot out and dripped down my hand.

 

I leaned me head back putting my hand on my thigh, when I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then it felt let I had a spider on my face, and my chest was heavy; I open my eyes.

 

"WHAT THE F%CK" I yell

 

I hear the door swing open.

 

"Zayn" Liam calls

 

I just pull up my pants the best, I could and open the bathroom stall stepping out.

 

Gasps

 

"Hole sh!t dude" Niall says.

 

As I walk up to the bathroom sink and mirror to see long wavy, long eye lashes, pink lips, BOOBS.

 

"Oh f%ck" I say with a smooth feminine voice as I cupped my crouch.

 

"Gone its f%cking gone" I say loudly

 

 

All I heard were ohhhh's

Harry's P.O.V

"WHAT THE F%CK" came from the bathroom. Wait Zayns in the bathroom, good we didn't go to the van yet.

 

I open the boys bathroom door.

 

"Zayn" Liam calls walking in behind me.

 

Is he ok it's taking him a little bet, I watch the bathroom stall open. But when it opened I was thinking Zayn was going to come out but this chick with long DARK brown wavy hair, brown puppy dog eyes just like Zayn's but longer eye lashes(i love his eyes you can get lost in those buddy's), nice plump pink lips (which note to self flirt those are worth kissing), BOOBS (ooh what are they a D please be a D maybe even double D) wait isn't that Zayn's shirt.

I look her up and down shirt, jeans, shoes, TATTOOs.

F%CK IT'S ZAYN

Gasp

And the others gasp too

 

"Hole sh!t dude" Niall says.

 

"Oh f%ck" Zayn says with a smooth feminine sexy voice. I watched as his hand flo down to cup his crouch.

 

"Gone its f%cking gone" Zayn says loudly.

 

Oh my god he's ho.... No stop it. It was just a joke before, but he looks so good. I pout to myself

"What happen" I asked

He's head snapped up from were he was looking and looked right at me with wide eyes, then he quickly looked away.

What? Did I do something?

"What are we suppose to do" Niall asks. 

"What do you mean" I ask looking at Niall. 

"Dude look at him, he doesn't exactly look like himself Harry" Louis says

"Ohh" I smile and turn around to look at Zayn, who was looking at me but as soon as I looked at him he looked away.

I did something, what did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

"What happen" Harry asks as his eyes wonder over me.

 

I snap my head up from were I was looking and looked right at Harry with wide eyes, then I quickly look away. What the hell am I going to tell him, tell them “oh well I was jerking off thinking about Harry and then this happened” ya that would be fun?

 

"What are we supposed to do" Niall asks me. Now I understand what girls love about Niall ya I thought Niall was cute in a man way but his a little more than cute that accent yum, his laugh, the way he walks, his new muscles, and like I said already the way he moves his hips can't imagine what it would be like having sex with him.

 

"What do you mean" Harry asks looking at Niall. It's cute how slow Harry is sometimes.

 

He really is good looking like come on.

 

"Dude look at him; he doesn't exactly look like himself Harry" Louis says

 

Then there’s Louis, he has this amazing bubble butt, hippump i wont say what ok maybe i will right now i'm imagining him Mmm banging into me sex wise and when he has facial hair oh my god yum.

 

"Ohh" Harry smiles and turns around to look at me, as I was checking him out, but as soon as I saw him looking at me, I looked away.

 

“Lou” Louis blurted, making me jump.

 

“Yes Lou we know your nickname ohh yes Lou, go get her before she leaves” Liam says

 

Mmm Liam now he’s a real man not saying the other aren’t real men but god look at him, that rigid face, muscles, just everything about him is yum.

 

Louis runs out of the boy’s bathroom and came back like a second later.

 

“Lou look it Zayn but as a full-blown girl” Louis say walking through the bathroom door

 

“I know Louis makeup can do wonders” Lou says

 

“That’s the problem Lou it's not makeup” Liam says

 

“Ya ok boys funny I have stuff to do so, and they did a better job doing your make up this time Zayn” Lou says

 

“Lou its not make up, how can I show you that” I say

 

“Zayn I have a job that I need to do” Lou says

 

I really don’t know what else to do.

Niall’s P.O.V

 

I watched as Zayn ripped/pulled down his loss pants and lift up his shirt, to say I was confused would be an understatement. My best friend who is like a brother to me is standing in front of me naked but different he has boobs and a vagina pussy as we call them, what makes it worse is its hot he has a perfect body slim but with some muscles, plump a$$ pushed up just the right way, perfect legs nice and long, he’s boobs are pushed up just right, that neck I just want to leave a trail of love bits, supple lips, cute nose, rosy cheeks, and then there’s he’s eye's sex eyes. Ya ok now I sound gross talking about my best male friend like that, ya he may be a girl right now but that’s like taking advantage of him if I did do anything, and I can’t do that.

 

“Lou” Zayn calls standing there completely naked; I looked away to only notices I wasn’t the only one staring.

 

“Zayn Malik over yourself” Lou says holding out her sweat shirt.

 

“Why it looks like they’re liking it” Zayn says, I snap my head up from me looking at his stomach.

 

Did he really say that?

 

“Yes Niall I said that I kind of can’t help it when you all are staring at me” Zayn says, I felt my cheeks heat up.

 

I looked over to see Harry now leaning to his side to see a better view of Zayn’s a$$, Louis staring straight at the Zayn’s jags, and Liam his eyes were everywhere.

 

“Guys” I say as Zayn wraps the sweat shirt around him.

 

No response

 

I’m a little annoyed and sexual frustrated, so I just hit Harry in the back of his head.

 

“oph” Harry

 

“Stop staring at his a$$” I say, and instantly his cheeks turn a bright pink-ish color.

 

I walk over to Louis and do the same.

 

“Louis our boobear” I say

 

“Say Lou what size would you say Z is” I ask Lou still standing behind Louis

 

“D maybe a double D” Lou says

 

“Know it” Harry says we all look at him.

 

“Ok so you were checking out my boobs too” Zayn says

 

“To be honest… I was checking out all of you” Harry says

 

Oh my god he has balls, I could never admit that I was checking Zayn out, I totally was though come on he’s hot as a girl and a guy, oh, I didn’t tell you I’m bi and very attracted to Zayn point I guess?


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

I can’t believe they were checking me out, me like really I’m like they’re brother but why does it make me feel good inside? Like I feel proud of myself, Well, I was jerking off to the thought of Harry, so I think he has the right, and I do kind of like them all in a way they’re all good looking. Niall god I really do love when he blushes its cute ya Harry blushed to, but Niall’s blush the way he tilts his head pressing his ear to his shoulder god its way cuter, and then he was kind of freaking when all the lads looking at me hitting them. He’s a gentleman I likie, I’ve never seen that side of him, I’d like to see more of that.

 

“Lou what are we going to do, like really people are going to notice Zayn not being here and on top of that, Zayn still has all the same tattoos” Niall says

 

“ok… ok lets start with one thing at a time guys” Lou says

 

“And what’s that” I say

 

“How about putting you in some clothes other then a small sweater” Lou says

 

“Here” Niall says handing me his jersey

 

“Thanks” I say as I start to open the sweater I had wrapped around me

 

“No” Niall says pulling the sweater closed again “change in a stall”

 

I blushed god, he really is gentlemen. I walk over to one of the stalls. When I got in I couldn’t help but look at myself double d boobs, hips, butt, a little waist everything was different besides the tattoos. I slipped Niall’s jersey on it fit perfect, and it smells like him obviously but still I like it. I walked back out, and Niall smiled at me. God he’s cute. I hand Lou her sweater back.

 

“Ok boys I have an idea” Lou says

 

“Ya” I say for them

 

“Harry you're going to get Zayn some clothes, yes you have to go buy him cloths. He looks like a size six jean and medium shirt get a few things” Lou says.

 

“No problem” Harry says turning and walking out

 

“Zayn try thing on” Lou says handing me her flats, I try it on, they were a little big.

 

“Ok Liam go pick Zayn up a pair of black flats size 8 ok” Lou says, Liam nods and leaves.

 

“I have to go Luxy and another job sorry Zayn” Lou says patting my shoulder.

 

“It’s ok Lux needs you” I say

 

She leaves leaving Louis, Niall and I. They won't even look at me.

 

“God really you could at least look at me or talk” I say a little annoyed.

 

“Ok what about” Niall says looking at me.

 

“Thank you” I say, he smiles

 

“I don’t know my best friend just turned into a hot chi… slip

 

I look over at Louis, he had his mouth covered by his hand, god, he’s funny he doesn’t have to be inbarised that he called me hot.

 

“I am hot stuff” I say, moving my hip to the side putting my hand on my hip.

 

Niall laughs

 

“Only you Zayn only you” Niall says, smiling

 

“Only me what” I ask

 

“Only you won’t deny your hot” Niall says

 

“That’s Zayn for you” Louis says

 

“Speaking of Zayn, what are we going to call you in front of the fans” Niall says

 

Shit I didn’t even think about that.

 

“Truthful I don’t know” I say

 

“Ok Mmm” Louis 

 

“How about Zahra” Niall says

 

I like that it’s ok. I shock my head.

 

“Zara” Louis says

 

That’s cool but no.

 

“Na” I say

 

“Zasha” Niall says

 

Pretty but not me

 

“Pretty but no” I say

 

“Zea” Louis says

 

Wow that’s cute.

 

“Zea, Leah, Reah, Beah” I say, and then laugh “cute but no”

 

“Zena” Niall says

 

“Ya I like it “ I say

 

“Well hello Zena” Niall says

 

“Thanks Niall, it’s nice to meet you” I say putting my hand out for him to shack it, and he did.

 

“Nice to meet you to Zena” Niall says

 

“You to are dorks” Louis says

 

Niall and I just smile.

Louis’s P.O.V

 

I don’t know what to do around him, I’m scared I met do something stupid like I always do. That’s me I do something stupid most of the time nothing bad, but still I could, it’s Zayn as a girl a hot girl oh my god, I shouldn’t be saying this I have a girlfriend but he’s hot.

 

“Louis you ok” Zayn asks me

 

“Ya why wouldn’t I be” I ask

 

“Well one you were spacing out and to you were mumbling something about you having a girlfriend” Niall says

 

See I do something stupid.

 

“We’re back” Harry says walking in with Liam behind him.

 

Harry had like three bags and Liam had a shoe box.

 

“Here I didn’t know what to get you, so I got you three different outfits” Harry says

 

“Like shopping for girls Harry” Zayn says

 

“No” Harry pouted

 

We laugh and Harry just pouts more.

 

“It’s ok Harry that just means when you get that girl, she love you even more” Niall says

 

The pout on Harry’s face disappeared.

 

“Well go change” I say shooing him to the stall “I want to go home”

 

“Ok… ok” Zayn says

 

Well, Zayn’s changing.

 

“So we came up with what we’re going to call Zayn” Niall says

 

Oh ya I forgot about that already god Louis, we were just talking about it.

 

“What like we renamed him just as a girl” Harry asked

 

“Yap” I say

 

“What is it then” Liam asked

 

“Zena” Zayn says walking out of the stall.

 

God why are you doing this to me? Zayn looks damn good, pink flats, black skinny jeans with silver zippers at the top, a belly tank top that says boom all over it, and a white leather jacket. (Picture is on the side)

 

“How do I look” Zayn says

 

Laugh, I turn to look at Niall, who now had his hand over his mouth.

 

“What do I look bad” Zayn asked

 

Now I laugh.

 

“What” Zayn asks

 

“You look wow” Harry says looking Zayn up and down.

 

“Well thank you” Zayn says

 

“Ok can we go now” I ask

 

“Ya why not” Zayn says

 

“Ask you ready to go out there” Liam asks

 

“I have no chose” Zayn says

 

“Ok then let's go” I say

 

We start to the door Harry carrying the bags.

 

“I don’t understand how girls do it” Zayn says

 

“Do what” Niall asks

 

“Bras, underwear, tight tight jeans, boobs that weigh a tun” Zayn says

 

We all laugh.

 

“Hey not funny it’s uncomfortable” Zayn says pouting

 

Niall pulled him into his side with his hand on Zayn’s waist. Something twisted inside me.

 

“If I could I would change into a girl just for you Z” Niall says

 

“Really” Zayn asks

 

“Yap” Niall says

 

“Ohh thank you your so sweet” Zayn says kissing Niall on the cheek, Niall turns bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

The only person that is acting resemble normal around me is Niall; besides him blushing he’s acting normal. Everyone else is ether not looking at me, overly looking at me or like Louis and Liam being really quite and it’s bugging the shit out of me. Thank god Niall is acting normal because I think I would go crazy speaking of acting normal there taking this really well I’m taking this well, should I be taking this well it’s not normal to randomly turn into a girl is it? No it can’t be normal. Right now we’re about to walk out the back door to go home, I’m kind of scared what if someone notices?

 

“Zayn you ready” Niall asks

 

“Ya” I say opening the door and walking out.

 

“Oh my god One Direction” a girl screams

 

“Louis” another girl cries

 

“Harry, holy shit” a different girl yells

 

“Niall you’re so cute” a girl screams

 

Niall pouts, I know he hates being called cute.

 

“No he’s a Sexy Mofo” I yell, grabbing Niall, making Niall blush.

 

God I can’t say it enough how cute it is when he blushes.

 

“Who is she” one girl whispers

 

“Does Niall have a girlfriend now” another girl whispers

 

Mmm me as Niall’s girlfriend, god Zayn what are you talking about.

 

What you would date him if you had the chance, which oh look you have the chance.

 

I don’t know what I was thinking; I just pushed his face toward me and put my lips to his. He didn’t pull away and nether did I we stayed moving my lips in unison that way for a few seconds, and I liked it I like it a lot. When I finally pulled away Niall turned a bright red.

 

“It’s cute when you blush” I whisper in his ear.

 

Then I climbed into the van with the boys behind me, we all sat down and no one would look at me.

 

“Really all I did was kiss Niall, like really Louis you kiss Harry all the time and he’s a guy ya I know I’m a guy but I’m a girl right now” I say

 

“Nice joke Zena, its ok I was just stunned when you kissed me I’m all good now” Niall said turning around looking at me then moving his eyes to the side

 

Oh shit the driver

 

“I know right I don’t even understand the joke, and about the kiss I'm sorry” I say

 

“It’s ok I kind of liked it” Niall says, Louis, Liam and Harry Look at Niall.

 

“What she’s a good kisser” Niall says looking at them

 

I blush I can't believe he just said that, ya I know I'm a good kisser but so it's Niall. The loud but shy Niall likes the way I kiss, wait a minute he's a good kisser too maybe even better then me.

 

"Zena you ok" Niall asks

 

“Ya just thinking” I say

 

“About what” Niall asks

 

“Well to be honest, how everyone is acting around me and I’m the one who you know. I’m taking it better then you guys” I say

 

Niall looks at me with a sad face.

 

“Well to be honest with you, your kind of hot no you are hot and well we think about you differently, which I’m pretty sure makes them even me uncomfortable. Wouldn’t you if that’s just say Harry for instances turned into a girl he’d be pretty hot wont you feel weird around him?” Niall asks

 

“Well thank you” Harry says

 

I thought about it, it would be weird Harry with boob’s god he would play with them.

 

“Ok point well taking, but still its making me feel weird and its pissing me off” I say

 

Niall just smiles

 

“Ok Liam, Harry, Louis” Niall calls

 

“Ya” they all say

 

“Can we make Zena a deal that we will try to act as normal as we can around him” Niall says

 

“Ya ok but don’t get bad at me if I stare every once in a while” Harry says

 

“I think I can deal with that” I say

 

Niall laughs

 

“I’ll try my best” Louis says

 

I nod my head then look over at Liam who is looking at me from head to toe.

 

“Liam” Niall calls

 

Liam’s head snaps up to look at Niall.

 

 

“Ya ok” he says

Liam's P.O.V

I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend...

"Hey Liam were here you know" Zayn says, I look up at what would I even call him? Her or him?

"What do I call you" I ask

"Zena" Zayn says

"No I mean she, her, he or him" I ask, not noticing we're almost at the door.

"Well I would say she or her because that's what I am" he says

"Can I at least call you, you in my head" I ask, opening the door.

"Ya I don't see why not no one can hear you" he says

"Ok good" I say, he looks at me weird.

"To change the subject what are we going to tell management, we have to tell them in all as your a girl" I say

"Shit, I forgot all about them" Niall say sitting at the computer desk.

"That's easy" Zayn says, sitting down on the couch.

"Easy, easy how is that easy" I ask super surprised that he even said that.

"Ok maybe it's not easy but it's not like we can't tell them" Zayn says

Wow he really is taking this well a little to well, does he like it or something? Maybe he does how knows. He did kiss Niall anyways what was that about anyways, Niall didn't pull away nether did Zayn that has to mean they liked it.

"Point well taken" Louis says

"Hey Niall what you doing" Harry says loudly.

"Trying to find out what happened to Zay... Zena" Niall says, wiggling the computer chair back and fourth.

"Really have you found anything" Zayn asks getting up walking over to Niall with us follow behind.

"Well I just made a yahoo answer" Niall says, clicking the mouse.

"What did you ask exactly" I ask

"Well I asked a few, I turned into a girl over night what happened? someone help me!, then I magically turned into a girl how do I change back?, then there's I'm a 20 year old boy/man that just turned into a girl magically. Can someone answer my question to how, why, and how do I change back?" Niall says, clicking again then all of a sudden his mouth went into a O shape.

"You got an answer already" Harry asks leaning on the desk.

"Ya" Niall says, clicking a few times.

"What does it say" Zayn asks leaning on the other side of the desk, I watched as Niall's eyes wondered to Zayn now new cleavage.

"Hey Niall I would like to know what it says cleavage boy" Zayn says, it's so funny when Niall blushes.

"Ohhh sorry, ok it's a girl her username is LG_67734 and she's asking us a question" Niall says, looking at the screen with a shocked look.

"What, what did she ask" I ask

"Ha umm I don't really what to say that out loud or in my head" Niall says

"Ok I well, get out of the way" Harry say pushing Niall on the computer chair over.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha" Harry laughs

"God Harry read it" Zayn yells

"Ok...ok ha were your aroused, or any sexual type thing like having a wet dream, masterbeating, or having sex?" Harry reads with a laugh. I look over at Zayn who is now standing up straight and looking at the screen pale as a ghost.

"Oh my god you were" I say, make everyone look at Zayn.

"What ever you doing wet dream or masterbeating" Louis asks, Zayn just shock his head.

"Wet dream" Harry says, Zayn looked at Harry.

"Masterbeating" I say, Zayn's head snapped over towards me then looked down.

"You were masterbeating in the bathroom" Louis asks, Zayn never looked up.

I heard tipping of the keyboard then a click.

"She answered again" Niall says

"What did she say" I ask, walking over to the desk.

"She said Zayn has to have sex with the guy that loves him and that you love" Niall says

"Oh my god you have to have sex with a guy" Louis says loudly

Wait a minute.

"He has to have sex with one of us" I blurt


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn's P.O.V

Oh my god... No...no... No this can't be happening, ya I may have been jerking off to the thought of Harry but. I know I only jerked off thing about him was because he's hot, ya he is hot, caring, sweet and more but I'm not in love with him. To be honest I would us him like a boy toy or be friends with benefits but that's it, it wouldn't go any further then that I just don't have that kinds of feeling for him. Louis i got nothing from him and he has a girlfriend same with Liam, Niall on the other hand he's very much single and just starting today I've been having feeling weird feeling.

"ZAYN" Liam yells, I flinch he never yells. I just ignore him and look over at Niall how was looking at the computer, I wonder what he's thinking?

"Niall" I whimper out, he turns his head towards me.

"Ya Zay... Zena" Niall asks, but he looks so sad.

"What are you doing" I ask, walk pasted Liam who tensed up.

"Talking to Leah or LG67734" Niall says, just as I walk up to the computer desk.

"Leah is that like her really name" I ask, leaning on the desk.

Slam

I turn around at the door and then around me, Liam was gone. I'm going to lose all of them because of this stupid thing, first Liam goes next you know Louis will then Harry and last but not least N...Niall. I can't lose them I can't they're my family, oh my god I'm going to lose them.

Suddenly I was pulled onto someone's lap they're arms wrapped around my waist it just felt right, like I was supposed to be there, like we were made to fit. God now I sound gay, who ever it was laid his head on the back of my arm.

"Your all going to leave me, hate me" I cried, I'm crying just great.

"Zayn or Zena what ever you want to be called right now, we're not leaving you nor do we hate you. At least I don't" Harry say, I'm not looking since my heads are on my face.

"I an't leave this is way to cool" Louis says

"I'll never leave even when you ask me, yell at me or beg me, I'm not going any where" Niall says, I look up and turn my head towards him, him smiling show off those teeth. I turn my self on his lap, wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"As much as I hate saying this but I guess we know who you have to f%ck" Harry says

I really didn't expect him to say that but he did, and then I didn't expect Niall's jeans to tighten. I jumped up off Niall's lap and looked at Harry, then I looked at Niall who met I add was red as a tomato with his hand over were his jeans got tight.

"Wow Niall seemed to like that idea" Harry says, Niall got up off the computer chair past me, not looking at me and into his room. God damn it Harry everything was going pretty good but know he had to say something stupid, god see now I feel bad for Niall.

"Dude that was uncool, what if you had Zena on your lap wiggling around?" Louis asks Harry, Harry just shifted himself around a bit.

"Ya I thought so and she's not even on you lap, you just thing about is giving you a hard on" Louis say, one of my eye brows went up then I looked down and indeed he hard a hard on.

"Are you series" I say throwing my hands in my air.

"What your hot I can't help it" Harry says

Louis laughs

"I'll be right back" Harry says, walking towards the bathroom room.

"Going to jerk off thinking about Zena" Louis says, Harry just nods

"It's only fare" I say

Oh shit I did just say that.

"What do you mean" Louis asks looking at me.

Oh f%ck f%ck

"OH MY GOD YOU....

"Shhh" I whisper

"You were jerk off well thinking about Harry" Louis asks in a whisper

"Maybe" I say

"You were" Louis says

"Oh god ohhh GOD" Harry yells from the bathroom, I winkle up my nose for a minute then stop when suddenly down there felt weird. I looked down not thinking.

"Oh my god you wet aren't you, your totally turned on" Louis says, I look up at him maybe he's right, I am. I wonder if Niall is doing the same thing, my whole body shivered and my knees got weak.

OH MY GOD I want to have sex with Niall............

Niall's P.O.V

I can't believe Harry did that I was having a hard enough time keeping myself under control and he had to say that, on top of that Zayn was really wiggle around on my lap. 

"Now look what I have" I say out loud to myself, pointing both my hands to my crouch.

"Really you decide to suddenly be happy when he's on you, Jesus I'm talking to my dick" I say

I know I have to get rid of it, but I don't want to do that when he's right outside my door, but what else am I going to do sit here until it goes away? No. I laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling playing with my fingers, thinking about Zayn Zayn and Zena how they both or more like Zayn has big brown puppy eyes as a girl and guy, or his ass, muscles, curvy body, boobs, lips, I could go on. I slid my hand under my sweats thinking about when he took off all his clothes in the bathroom, I gently wrapped my hand around my dick.

"Moan"

Niall Imagining 

{I push Zena down on the be pulling off those black skinny jeans then black unders, Zena pulls off the white leather jacket and then tank top but I help with her bra. Zena stands up pulling off my shirt kissing now my chest until she got to my sweats, she pulls down both my sweats, boxers grabbing my length in her hand and starts pumping me}

I start slowly pumping my length moan per cum already coming out.

{she stands up pulling me close to her kissing me on my lips slowly, she leads me to the bed pushing me on the bed. She then starts claiming up my body, she leans down kissing me slowly again saying between kisses I'm kiss going kiss to kiss make kiss love kiss to kiss you then she sits up. She slowly lowers herself down on my length with her eyes closed, I lean up kissing her up her arm to her collar bone making her moan.}

"Zena" I moan out

{she open her eyes looking at me, she slowly starts to ride me up and down. She starts picking up speed grunting I she slams down on me making a slapping sound}

Just the thought of that throw me over the edge, cum went every where as I moaned Zayn's names both Zayn and Zena.

Zayn's P.O.V

I heard my name from Niall's room I heard it, oh my god why can't this be easy.

Harry's P.O.V

God that felt good, I wonder how loud I was? Oh who cares! But now I need to change, whatever they've seen me naked. I walk out the door naked and went straight towards my door until I heard a whimper. I turn to look at a wide eyed Zayn/Zena looking at me, she kind of wiggled her body shifting on her feet and looked away from me. I looked over at Louis who had a shit eaten grin on his face, what's that about?

Zayn's P.O.V

Ok what the f%ck, how do girls deal with this feeling? I just wanted to jump Harry like an animal. My stomach is in a knot and down there I don't know how to even explain down there, it's like it's hungry. But yet when I saw Harry naked the only person I thought about was Niall and what Niall would look like naked?

Louis's P.O.V

He whimpered, he freaken whimpered god he most be so wet and horny. Wow you know the more I look at him the less I want to have him, like right now she would be a good friend and I would be friends with her so that's the way I'm going to keep it.

Zayn's P.O.V

Damn Louis, he thinks this is all so funny. I hit Louis on the arm making him laugh.

"What how is this not funny" Louis say

"Because your not the one in a weird body that you don't know how it works" I say

"Ya it's called a finger or dildo helps" Louis says

Oh my god......

"Yo.... Um.... Oh... Ya I don't know what to say to that" I say

Louis just laughs and bumps his shoulder into mine, his comfortable around me good.


	6. Chapter 6

Liam's P.O.V

 

 

One of us has to have sex with Zayn, sex the big S.E.X, the big step after kissing, in other words fuck or make love. One of us has to make love, fuck, sleep with, have sex with our best-friend who's like a brother to us. This is so wrong on so many different levels, what makes it worse is Harry, Niall, and Louis weren’t fazed when I said it, it was like they didn’t hear me. Why would they be so ok about this? Wait do they? no that’s Zayn. On the other hand Zayn can’t turn back into Zayn until he “has sex, makes loves, fucks, or sleeps with one of us” but you need to love him to help him change back and I know I don’t love him in that way. Who does? Is it Louis, Harry, or Niall? Harry’s not planning on falling in love any time soon, right now he’s going through his fun faze. Louis hopefully it’s not him because him having a girlfriend that would be fucked up, Louis leaving her to be with Zayn ya that’s twisted. Niall, Niall on the other hand he wants love and I’ve seen the way he looks at Zayn even before he turned into a girl with lovy dovy eyes. Niall and Zayn I can see that even now they would make a cute couple, ok now that I think about it why did I freak out in the first place? I need to go home and apologies. I start walking back home thinking and hoping that I didn’t hurt Zayn’s feelings, I probably did knowing me. I got to the door taking in a deep breath, but when I walked in the only person I saw was Louis sitting on the couch.

 

“Lou” I say walking in slowly, he looks over at me his face completely changed when he saw me. I know it I did hurt Zayn’s feelings shit I’m an ass.

 

“oh hi you came back” Louis says looking back at the TV. They thought I wasn’t going to come back?

 

“why wouldn’t I come back” I ask, I sit down next to him making him shift around.

 

“well maybe because you took off after saying one of us had to have sex with Zayn, which F.Y.I Zayn thinks you hate him and you left him crying” Louis says, I made him think I hate him why would I hate him he can’t help what’s going on, and god I’m a shit head making him cry but I was so freaked out ya Liam use that as an excuse.

 

“really I did” I ask looking toward Zayn’s door.

 

“ya Liam he kept mumbling how we’re all going to end up hating him and leaving him” Louis says

 

“is he in his room” I ask, when suddenly Louis did a heart stopping laugh it scared the shit out of me.

 

“ya but I wouldn’t go in there he figuring things (laugh) out” Louis laughed, I looked at him confused making him laugh harder but then a moan came from Zayn’s room. Is he having sex with Niall or Harry? Niall’s door opened and he stepped out looking at us, his face changed when he heard another moan from Zayn’s room. Ok so Zayn and Harry, and then I heard the door behind me open. Oh shit he masterbeating Zayn is masterbeating as a girl, Harry laughed along with Louis and I watched as Niall eyes turned into saucer. Niall quickly turned away and want back into his room, what’s that about?

 

“Mmm what’s that about” I ask point towards Niall’s door, Louis and Harry laughed even harder.

 

“Niall (laugh) has the hots (laugh) for Zayn (breath) he got a boner earlier (laugh) with Zayn on his lap” Louis laughed

 

I laugh

 

“Well at least we know who he has to have sex with” I say

 

“ya well Harry got a boner to jerked off in the bathroom and came out naked making Zayn wet” Louis laughed

 

“Holy shit really” I ask

 

“ya” Louis says

 

“You like Zayn in that way” I ask

 

“Ya he’s hot but no it’s more like a hot friend type thing” Louis says

 

“Thank god I’m not the only one” I say

 

Moan

 

 

We both laugh.

Zayn's P.O.V

 

Next morning

 

Knock knock

 

"Zay... Zena it's time to get up we need to go to management" Liam yell through my door.

 

I sit up and groan, god I forget about... Wait was that Liam? I jumped up out of bed grabbing my jeans putting them on running to the door opening it.

 

"Liam" I call

 

I see Liam pop is head out for the kitchen.

 

"Ya" he asks now walking out from the kitchen.

 

I just ran, I ran straight at him tackling him with a hug.

 

"You don't hate me" I say

 

"Can't breathe" he wheezed out.

 

Oh shit, I pulled away putting my hands behind me holding them.

 

"Do you still hate me" I asked

 

His face looked shocked by what I asked, and then he frantically shook his head.

 

"No... No I never hated you in the first place, I was just shocked" he tells me

 

When Harry and Louis walk in.

 

"I could never hate you Zayn ever, especially when it's not your fault with what is going on" Liam says

 

"Especially what happen last not that was my fault" Harry added with a laugh, oh god I made that much noise. I've never done or felt something like that its different from jerking off finger is a lot different and weird, I was so hesitant to do it but hearing Niall's moans through the wall just sent me over the edge then it got worse Niall started to moan again after a few minutes of me starting which caused me to climax. Which may I just tell you feels weird, I can't even believe I did it in the first place? I Zayn Malik fingered myself as a girl; I could feel my face heating up.

 

"Harry not the time to bring up Zayn's little adventure last night" Louis says hitting the back of his head.

 

"Did everyone hear me" I ask, they all laugh even Liam.

 

I groan

 

"Oh Zayn its ok something's you just have to do" Louis says putting his hand on my shoulder.

 

I wanted to change the subject so I did; I noticed Niall wasn’t where with us. Where is he?

 

“Where’s Niall” I asked, still looking around.

 

They went quite looking at each other, what did I do? Did I do something wrong?

 

Liam coughed.

 

“Um he’s already in the fan” Liam says rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Did I do something wrong” I asked

 

“Um Zayn…” Louis trailed off

 

“Zayn Niall likes you dumb ass, come on he got s boner when you sat on his lap” Harry snorted throwing his hands up in the air.

 

Um I don’t know what to think or say, I know he got a boner and I know he jerked off but I didn’t want to really think that Niall like likes me. Wait but Harry got a boner and jerked off too what does that mean?

 

“But you got a boner too” I say pointing at Harry, he just smirks.

 

“What” I asked

 

“You know what kind of guy I am” Harry says sounding more like a question.

 

“Remind him” Louis says hitting Harry on the hip.

 

“Zayn right now I’m in the wonder faze, I don’t want a serious relationship. Am my body is attracted to you but not my heart if that makes any since” Harry says

 

That kind of hurt and I think he noticed.

 

 

“Oh Zayn don’t do that, you’re a very attractive girl, woman whatever you consider yourself and you should be honored that Niall likes you he’s a good guy” Harry tells me, lifting my head so I was looking at him, I just nod he is right Niall is a really good guy he’s great actually.


	7. Chapter 7

Niall's P.O.V

God what is taking them so long? Oh they're probably making fun of me or Zayn, I still can't wrap my head around the fact Zayn was doing no I can't say it I can't. Then I'll change the subject but to what? What the hell really all that happened yesterday was Zayn turned into a girl, one of us have to have sex with him to change him back, Liam freaked and left, I got a boner (fun), I jerked off to only hear Harry jerking off then Zayn fingering himself... Fuck I said it I said god...

The van door opened, I look up to see Harry claiming in with Louis and Liam not far behind. I stare at them as the sit, where's Zayn?

"Zena's coming she's changing" Louis tells me, I guess me wondering was written all over my face.

I nod

"You know Niall there's nothing wrong...

I started to zone out know what he's about to say and ya I know there's nothing wrong with getting a boner but it's Zayn, our Zayn it shouldn't have been that easy to get me excised for god sacks all he did was sit on my lap.

"Niall are you even listening to Louis" Liam asks, I shack my head.

"Sorry no I wasn't I know it's ok to get a boner with a hot girl on my lap but still it... I don't know so let's stop talking about it" I say kind of angry

"You at least had him on your lap I got hard just thinking about it" Harry says pouting, ok that's funny it is true I got lucky.

"Poor hazza" Louis says patting Harry's shoulder

"What about poor Harry" Zayn asks claiming into the van wearing a red and white foot ball jacket, yellow skinny jeans and his pink flats.

"Oh nothing I see your wearing the other outfit I got you" Harry says with this big ass smirk on his face.

"What's with the smirk" I ask looking at Harry

"Oh nothing much just ask Zena to open here jacket" Harry says still smirking as Zayn other known as Zena sits next to me. Zayn moans in frustration unzipping his jacket, everyone starts laughing. What's so funny? I lean forward so I can see, and what I see is soo Harry Styles. Zayn wearing a white shirt with black short sleeves, with I <3 Harry Styles written on it. I roll my eyes, like really Harry he's such a child some times.

"Really Harry really" that's all I could say before turning my head to the window plugging my headphones in my ears then pretending to press the music app on my iPhone. The van started and want into gear then started to move, I watched as trees moved pasted I tried focusing on one tree only to make everything blur together even more.

"Does he hate me" I hear Zayn ask, making me stop focusing.

"No Zena he's just confused" Louis says, how does he know my confuse if I even am.

"Ya but he won't even look at me" Zayn says

"Zena he just needs time" Liam says

"Well Zena doesn't really have time to wake" Harry says, what is he talking about?

"Harry you don't expect Niall just to jump in and have sex with Zena do you" Liam asks, I'm holding my breathe at this point so i don't choke on my own saliva, oh my god they think me and Zayn, Zayn and i have to have sex.

"Well ya, I would for Zena" Harry says, oh my holy god I'm going to chock breathe Niall breathe. I took in a small breath and let it back out.

"He's kind of right though Li, for two reasons first because we need you know who back and the quicker Zena and Niall do it the faster will get you know who back and second because you, Harry and me know Niall's been in love with Zayn since X factors" Louis says, now I'm back to holding my breath. They've known that I've liked Zayn? What the fuck I've been hiding it well I guess not good enough.

"Wait what" Zayn asks

"Ohh that shouldn't have come out" Louis says

"Boys I know Zena is Zayn I'm not dumb" Paul says, oh god here I go.

Chock

I rip my headphones out of me ears still chocking.

"You ok Niall" Liam asks patting me on my back, I just nod trying to breathe.

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

What was Louis talking about Niall being in love with me since X Factor? Niall’s in love with me? But why? I’m nothing special. I’m a little shocked right now, how did they notice and not me? I’m oblivious that’s me the guy that doesn’t notice that someone likes me. I look up to look at Niall who was twisted around in his seat looking at the driver; I look over to Louis who was also looking at the driver. What’s going on why is everyone looking at the driver?

 

“What’s going on” I ask, making everyone turn and look at be besides Niall. God him ignoring me is really starting to hurt.

 

“Were you not listening” Harry asked

 

“No not really after what Louis said” I say looking over at Niall again, who was now looking out the window with his headphones in again.

 

“Ohh” Louis coose

 

“Ya did everyone know about this except me” I ask, no one looked at me so I took that as a yes.

 

“really to be honest I don’t even think Niall knew or knows he’s in love with you but it’s just the way he looks at you, I don’t know like you’re his world” Liam says

 

His world what does that even mean?

 

“Were here boys slash Zena” Paul says

 

Wait does he know?

 

“Does he know about you know what” I whisper in Liam’s ear pointing to myself.

 

“God you really weren’t listening” Liam says

 

“No I wasn’t too busy thinking about how I never notice one of my best mates have been in love with me” I say

 

“I even know that god, you need to pay attention more young man” Paul says

 

 

God there we go another person who noticed other than me; I really do need to pay attention more. I look over to Niall who looked up under his eye lashes and hoody quickly looking away shifting in his seat, can he hear us? No he’s listening to music.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry’s P.O.V

 

Right now we’re standing outside the management office the door opened and we were called in but Zayn got stopped the guy saying only one direction can come in, Liam told the guy that’s why we’re here is because of her and he let Zayn in. we all sat down Zayn in the middle seat and all of management looked at Zayn like what the hell Is she doing her, god how do we explain this to the “oh this is Zayn just f.y.i he turn into a girl because he jerked off in a bathroom and now he has to have sex with Niall to change back” god they’d freak or not believe us, if they did they’d force Zayn and Niall to have sex. Ya I believe the sooner they get it done the better but love or making love takes time, I really do believe Zayn and Niall are in love but they need to admit it to each other before anything happens.

 

“Who got her pregnant” one of them asked, Niall chocked, Louis and I laughed and Liam just stared. Liam and his staring he needs to stop joke.

 

“No one got me pregnant” Zayn says

 

“Then why are we here” another asked

 

“ok this is going to sound weird but here it goes… she’s Zayn, Zayn turned into a girl don’t ask us how but it happened” Liam says

 

“Ya ok, how much did they pay you or are you doing it for free” one asked

 

“God I know this was going to happen” Zayn says standing up unzipping his jacket oh god not again.

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

No no no not again, Zayn please don’t do it.

 

“Zayn” I say as he sits the jacket on the chair grabbing the bottom of his shirt lifting it up a little to get a hold of his bra, then pulled both his bra and shirt completely off. I don’t know what I was thinking up I stood up so fast my chair fell and I stood behind Zayn putting both my hand on his boobs covering them, what am I doing? I just don’t want anyone looking at him like this.

 

“Zayn god why do you keep purposely getting naked for” I ask from behind him, making him laugh.

 

“Well Niall it seems to be the only way to make people believe me” Zayn says

 

“ya but” I say, not know what to say.

 

God I have my hands on Zayn’s boobs my hands with his ass press against my crotch, don’t think about it don’t think about it. I have my hands on his boobs he’s half naked oh I thought about it, wait what’s that noise no he’s not unzipping his pants is he? Zipppp oh god. My jeans tighten a little why is he doing this?

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

Niall’s hands are on my boobs and god does it feel good, I start to pull down my pants but Niall thrusts his hips forward causing his crotch to press again my ass more. I could feel he had a boner, I don’t know what I was thinking it’s like my body took over, I pushed my hips back against his crotch rolling my hips. I just did that I really just did that when suddenly I felt really good heated so I did it again and Niall bite down on my shoulder Ohh he’s liking it just as much as me, I could feel him get tighter every roll I made and I like it I bite down on my bottom lip stopping me from moaning. When I started to move, where are we going? Niall dragged me to a random room. I want to, I want to do it right now, I want him in me but what if he isn’t ready. Niall removed both he’s hands from my boobs so I turned around to see him taking off his shirt, oh no I bite down on my bottom lip god do I want him. Niall handed me his shirt and I took it look him up and down stopping at his crotch that was nice and tight, I reach my hand out brushing over his crouch making him moan. I smirk feeling proud of myself having an effect on him like this; I drop his shirt on the floor walking closer to him.

 

 

“I want you” I say

Niall’s P.O.V

 

That’s all it took I smacked my lips to Zayn’s grabbing his hips moving the both of us to the big office table in the middle of the room, I lift Zayn up on the table kissing Zayn unbuttoning and unzipping my pants pulling them down with my boxers. I’m about to have sex with Zayn as a girl, I stepped back looking Zayn in the eyes they were full of lust. I took off his flats grabbing the bottom of Zayn’s jean pulling them off them Zayn’s underwear making Zayn laugh as he slides a little with the force of me pulling of his pants, I stepped back again looking Zayn over he had the most beautiful body as a girl.

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

“Umm ok this is awkward” I say, shifting in my seat.

 

They just look at us

 

“We’ve been waiting for this since yesterday” Harry says

 

God why did they have to pick now to suddenly want to have sex, when we’re with management well I’m not stopping them it just means Zayn’s going to me back to being Zayn.

 

“Can you believe they well Niall was ignoring Zayn this morning before we came here” I say, they just look at me like I’m crazy.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

Niall kisses up my thigh making me through my head back, he leans back up kissing me on the lips licking my bottom lip asking for entrance I open my mouth letting him in. when I felt his hard on brush past my entrance down there making me moan in his mouth, I could feel him smirk in the kiss. We both fight for dominance in the kiss which Niall ended up winning, Niall pulled back with both his hands on my hips looking at me.

 

“I love you” he says

 

I know he loves me but him saying is a different story, it made butterflies in my tummy I couldn’t help but smile. I love him I didn’t know this is what love felt like which makes since, since I’ve never been in love before.

 

“I love you Niall, I never knew that but I love you. I love everything about you…

 

I got interrupted by him kissing me and pulling back looking at me, what is he thinking?

 

“Do you want to” he asked looking at me, I just nod knowing what he’s asking.

 

He lightly slid a finger into my entrance surprising me, I let out a shaky breath it feels so weird. then he put another and another each finger he put in the more it felt good ya it hurt at first but once I got used to it, it felt amazing even better when he was curling and scissoring me.

 

“I’m ready” I breathe as he scissors me, he pulls out and lines up to my entrance.

 

He looks at me and I smile, just as he starts pushing in. it hurt it hurt more than I thought it would I shut my eyes closed trying to go through the pain, I had my nails digging into Niall’s shoulder as he slowly pushed into me but he stopped letting me adjust to his size. Once I adjusted I opened my eyes to be met with his blue ones, I slide my hips forward forcing the rest of him in making him moan at the suddenness. I started kissing up his jaw line and back down biting on his collar bone, when suddenly he pulled a little out of me and slammed back into me my breath hitched because I didn’t expect it but it felt so good.

 

“More” I whispered in his ear biting his earlobe

 

His started slowly pulling almost out and pushing back in, his breathing started getting heavy I know he wanted to go faster why isn’t he? I look him in his eyes.

 

“I love you Niall you’re not going to hurt me I promise” I say placing both my hands on his cheeks he looked at me with sad eyes.

 

“But” he says

 

“Niall if you don’t go faster I’m goin…

 

I was says until Niall started slamming into me picking up speed making me do a shaky moan until he hit the spot.

 

“Oh my god do that again” I moan

 

He slammed into me hitting the spot again and then he decided to roll his hips deep inside me hitting it again making me scream his name, when I mean scream I’m bet everyone on this floor heard me.

 

Liam’s P.O.V

 

God this is like the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever gone through, I just hope they don’t make to mu…

 

“NIALL OHH GOD YES NIALL” we all heard Zayn yell, I could feel my cheeks heat up yap this is embarrassing.

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

Zayn just screaming my name almost sent me over the edge, god Zayn’s so tight I would never think my first time would be with my best friend that turned into a girl. Ya my first time you heard me I’ve never done anything with anyone your probably wondering well then why is Zayn screaming and yelling like you’ve done this before, I don’t know how to answer that I’m just doing it and god does it feel good. I keep slamming into Zayn trying so hard not to cum yet because it feels so good but I swear if Zayn moans my name one more time I don’t think I could hold it.

 

“Faster” Zayn tells me, as Zayn leans back on his elbows his breathing shaky making me so excited. I do as he told me, I place both my hands on Zayn’s hips so I had more leverage to slam into him.

 

“oOh…oOh… god I’m close” Zayn moans, I just nod knowing I’m just as close but suddenly he started tightening like really tightening around my dick my thrust start getting sloppy as Zayn was humming.

 

“oOH GOD NIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL” Zayn screamed throwing his head back biting his lip after as he starting shacking as he hit his climax making me hit mine, I rammed into him one last time cumming deep in him. I pulled out of him making him whimper, I pick him up of the table standing him up.

 

“Lay with me” I say out of breath he just nods laying down on the floor, I looked at him thinking I really do love him.

 

“You coming” he ask as he lays his head on his arm, I nod. Laying on the floor not to him.

 

We just laid there looking at each other.

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

It’s quite

 

“I think they’re done” I say

 

“Ya” Liam asks

 

“Should we go see if Zayn turn back” I asked

 

 

Liam got up and started to the room we all did even management and when we got there we found a Male Zayn and a Niall lying next to each other with they’re hands linked in the middle of them.


	9. Chapter 9

No one’s P.O.V

 

It’s been a week since that day Zayn turned back into Zayn and he’s terrified to even touch himself so he hasn’t. him and Niall are close they’re not dating or doing anything ya they cuddle and hold hands but Niall is just as scared as Zayn about doing anything so they don’t, but there’s something that none of the boys are going to expect very soon and it gets even better.

 

Zayn went to bed last night not feeling right.

 

Niall went to bed feeling like something was going to happen but it wasn’t a bad feeling actually it was a really good feel.

 

But what the boys didn’t expect was that Zayn was going to turn back into a girl that night.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

“Bloody hell”

 

“No way not again”

 

“I thought that Leah chick said it wouldn’t happen again”

 

“Niall did you guys you know, have sex”

 

Choke

 

“No hell no”

 

“Why is there something wrong with having sex with me” I say laying there with my eyes closed

 

“No there’s nothing wrong with having sex with you beside that” Niall’s says

 

I open my eyes not knowing what he’s talking about.

 

“What the hell are you, oh HELL NO” I say sitting up noticing the one thing I will never forget, boobs.

 

“What the hell not again” I say

 

“I’ll be right back” Niall says, I look up to see him walking out of my room.

 

Is he mad? It’s not like I did it on purpose.

 

“What was it now masturbate again or wet room” Louis asks

 

“Nether what the fuck is with the attitude” I ask

 

“Really Zayn this is crazy you turned into a girl again, we have to hide again and tours almost here just in 2 weeks” Louis says

 

“Well fuck you it not like I did it on purpose” I say, he just rolled his eyes

 

“Fix it” Louis says

 

I look over at Liam and Harry who both had a sympathetic looks.

 

“Whatever this can be fixed easy, where’s Niall” I say

 

Just as Niall walked in.

 

“Let’s get this over with” Niall says pushing Liam and Harry out.

 

Wow that hurts it’s like he doesn’t even care.

 

No I love you’s, no sweet kisses, no looking in my eyes with love and lust just a fuck that’s it.

 

 

Niall got up off me walking over to he’s clothes putting them on and walked out of the room not even looking back at me, I rolled on my side covering my naked body with my sheet letting a tear fall from my eye squeezing letting more fall.

Liam’s P.O.V

 

Niall just took off not even saying anything ok I’m not one to swear but what the fuck is up his ass like really it’s not like Zayn can help it, him and Louis both it’s like they’ve turned into assholes overnight.

 

“Liam” Harry calls looking at me like he was going to cry. Oh god what’s wrong ya Harry’s one to cry but it’s never good.

 

“Harry, what is everything ok” I ask he just shook his head letting his curls bounce.

 

“What’s wrong” I ask

 

“Zayn” he says

 

“What about him” I ask, Harry just grabs my hand and drags me towards Zayn’s room. When my heart stopped, clear as the day Zayn’s sobs fill the hall way. I let go of Harry’s hand him letting me cracking the door open to see the girl Zayn curled up half way down the bed wrapped up in a white sheet, I watch as Zayn’s body shock as each sob left his lips cracking as he breaths back in. I walked in with Harry following not far behind, I walk up to the side of the bed leaning over lightly leading my hand towards Zayn brushing a few pieces of hair that were over Zayn’s face. I looked up at Harry who had his arms wrapped around himself, I slide the back of my fingers down Zayn’s cheek bone not getting a respond from him he just kept letting the heart wrenching sobs out. What happened? Did Niall do something? I wrapped the sheet around Zayn’s body tightly picking him up moving him up in the bed lying his head on a pillow, I don’t know what else to do so I did the only thing I could think I would want if I was like this. I claimed into the bed pull the curled up Zayn into my chest when I felt the bed dip again to see Harry on the other side of Zayn, Harry wrapped his hands around Zayn’s waist burying his face in Zayn’s back.

 

“h…he… doesn’t… love me” Zayn says with his sobs picking up in speed.

 

I didn’t know what to say so I just rubbed the upper part of Zayn’s back, until his breathing evened out.

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

Sobs, sobs filled the hall way and I know exactly where they were coming from but I did nothing I didn’t even move I just laid there on my bed staring up at the ceiling. But then the sobs stopped which scared me, I got up and walked towards my door opening and walking towards Zayn’s opening it to see Liam and Harry holding Zayn. It was that bad?

 

That afternoon

 

Niall still isn’t back and I’ve check on Liam, Harry and Zayn about five times already and yet Zayn still hasn’t changed back like he did last time. Right now I’m logging into yahoo answer to find that LG_67734 girl to find out what’s going on, when I finally find her I message her.

 

Clearboys2552: Leah? If that’s your name I’m sorry I’m bad with names. Are you on?

 

LG_67734: lol ya that’s my name and ya I’m on what’s up still having problems with your friend?

 

Clearboys2552: ya if you want to call it that, we got him back as a boy with you know sex (which just F.Y.I was weird for be to know my two best friends were fucking each other in the room next to me) but we have a problem he turned back into a girl last night without sex, jerking off, or a wet dream. On top of that I thought you said it would never come back once he had sex with the guy he loves?

 

LG_67734: I never said it won’t come back But I think I know what’s wrong.

 

Clearboys2552: what?

 

Ok now I’m scared

 

LG_67734: did they us a condom.

 

Those five words she wrote out stopped the world.

 

Clearboys2552: are you trying to tell me?

 

LG_67734: yes, your friend could me pregnant.

 

Oh ya my world stopped

 

Clearboys2552: I have to go

 

LG_67734: ok here’s my number if you need and thing ##########

 

I wrote her number down.

 

Clearboys2552: thank you, bye

 

Z…Zayn could be pregnant

 

 

“Pregnant” I say out loud


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's P.O.V

 

I open my eyes to notice I was still in the same position I fell asleep in, Zayn was still a girl why hasn't he change back? I slid my arms out from Zayn sitting myself up looking down at Zayn and Liam, I turned letting my feet fall off the bed getting up and walked into the living room to see Louis sitting on the couch with a blank expression.

 

"Louis" I call walking closer to him only to notice that he was mumbling something.

 

"Lou" I call again sitting down next to him, that's when I heard him.

 

"Pregnant" Louis whispers

 

"Lou what are you talking about" I ask

 

"He... He could be... Pregnant" Louis whispered, I didn't know what else to do I just stared.

 

Zayn as in Zayn Malik from One Direction may be pregnant, how? Does he get all the lady parts that woman have when he changes? Is that why he hasn't turned back? What? How? Wait what if he is? Oh my god Niall no oh my god Zayn, oh god Zayn how is he going to take it if he is? Is he going to get rid of it? No he wouldn't do that it's not right. Niall what is he going to think he's the dad, the father of the baby oh my god I can't even wrap my head completely around this. I stand up looking back down at a still very shocked Louis, I take out my cell calling the closes clinic.

 

"Hello" I say, I start walking towards the kitchen.

 

"Hello how may I help you" the lady on the other end asks.

 

"Um I don't know how to ask this" I say grabbing a cup from the shelf.

 

"Just ask son I'm here to help" she says

 

"How soon can you tell when someone's pregnant" I asked, stopping what I was doing.

 

"A week or so" she says like it’s a daily thing which it probably is for her.

 

When did they have sex????? A week away ya a week ago.

 

"What do I do if I think (Zayn) my girlfriend is pregnant" I ask

 

"When did you last have sex" she asks

 

"A week again" I say

 

"Ok would you like to find out" she asks

 

"Yes please" I say

 

"Ok ill site an appointment in a week in a half to be able to get a good test result" she say, I nod.

 

God well know the answer before then if he doesn't change back.

 

“Thank you so much” I say

 

“Your very welcome son” she says and hung up, I walked back out into the living room to see Liam looking at Louis. Shit I need to tell Liam he’s the most responsible one here he’ll know what to do.

 

“Liam can I talk to you in the kitchen” I ask

 

“What’s wrong with Lou” he questioned me pointing to Louis.

 

“That’s part of what I want to talk to you about” I explain, he nods and starts walking towards me.

 

We walk into the kitchen, god how do I explain this when I don’t even understand it.

 

“Pregnant” I breath, oh god that just came out I didn’t mean it to come out I wanted to explain it better than that.

 

“What” he ask dumb founded

 

“Zayn he may be pregnant” I say

 

“How do you know this or are you just guessing” he asks

 

“Lou’s the one that said it and I kind of believe it” I say

 

“Ya and where did he get this idea” he asks, I put my hands up in confusion.

 

“Let’s find out” he says turning around walking out of the kitchen, I follow him.

 

“Lou” Liam calls leaning down in front of Louis.

 

Louis just kept mumbling pregnant, could be pregnant, no he would do that it’s a baby, oh my god Zayn and Niall, and how are we going to tell them. I looked him over to see he was holding a piece of paper so I grabbed it and looked at it, it’s a number Leah’s number who’s Leah?

 

“Who’s Leah” I ask

 

Then Louis mumbled “LG_67734”

 

Ohh that yahoo ask girl, this is her number? I pull out my cell and key in the numbers. It rang a few times then I heard the click of someone picking up the cell or phone.

 

“Hello this is Leah” she says

 

“Hello um I’m Harry one of Clearboys2552 from yahooask.com you gave my friend your number” I say

 

“Oh yes did your friend change back yet” she questions

 

“No but I have a Question did you tell my friend that my other friend the one that changed could me pregnant” I asked

 

“Yes” she said simple

 

“Can you explain how that could happen” I asked putting my cell on speaker so Liam could here.

 

“Well ya its call sex without a condom honey” she says straight out, wow she blunt.

 

“No I understand that part but what does he get everything a girl gets when he changes your something” I ask

 

“sort of, he has most of the lady part throughout his life even as a guy but they only work when he’s a girl, that’s probably why he turned back into a girl because they’re being used by the baby growing” she says

 

“Baby” I hear a voice, I snap my head up to see Zayn wrapped up in the white sheet

 

“Shit thank you gotta go” I say

 

“Ok bye” she says and I hang up

 

“I’m pregnant, oh god I think I’m going to be sick” Zayn says turning pale, shit he is. I grab the closes trash bin rushing over to Zayn just in time to have Zayn throw up in it, Zayn started crying.

 

“I don’t want to be no please no” he cries

 

“You’re not going to get rid of it are you” Louis asks snapping up his head, Louis talks.

 

Zayn start sobbing at this point, falling to his knees I follow him down to be at the same level and at this point I’m crying too.

 

“Zayn you don’t know if you are I made you an appointment” I tell Zayn

 

“What… is I… am… I… I can’t get… an abor abo… I can’t get rid of it… it’s... just a…a baby” Zayn Sobs

 

“Oh god Zayn” I say pulling him into my lap

 

 

We just stayed like that.

Niall’s P.O.V

 

 

I’m not mad at Zayn but if this keeps happening our careers could go to hell, I love Zayn I really do it hurt the fact I had to have sex with Zayn just to turn Zayn back into a him not a her. I want to make love to him not have sex with him because I have to, I want to want it, I want to make love to Zayn. What makes it worse is I hurt Zayn, I know I did. Who doesn’t look at the person they love while having sex and I didn’t do all the loving things you do during sex touching, kissing, and gentleness. I’m a shitty ass boyfriend Zayn’s probably at home crying or planning on breaking up with me, I deserve it if Zayn does break up with me. I open the door to the flat to only walk in to see Liam holding Zayn a girl Zayn in his arms, why hasn’t Zayn changed back? Does he not love me anymore? Oh god he doesn’t love me anymore.

 

 

“Zayn” I call making Zayn’s head snap up.

 

 

For me to only see he is crying, Zayn stands up out of Liam’s arm almost falling over trying to hold up the white sheet that he was wrapped in. Zayn stood there looking at me with one hand over his chest holding up the sheet, he was shacking why is he shacking? Is he cold?

 

 

“Zayn baby” I call, noticing him wince. What’s that about?

 

 

“Baby” I call again

 

 

“Stop saying that” he says weakly

 

 

“Stop saying what” I ask walking towards him for him to only have him step back, that hurt what’s wrong oh wow I’m a dumb ass it’s because of the sex.

 

 

“B… baby” he says

 

 

“Zayn” Liam says looking at Zayn with sad eyes.

 

 

“Come on Z, let’s go lay down you can stay in my room tonight” Harry says, moving Zayn with this weird hug type thing.

 

 

I watch as Harry guided Zayn to his room, closing his door behind him.

 

 

“I fucked up that bad” I say more like a question, only to have Liam stare at Louis and then back at me.

 

 

“It’s going to take some time Ni” Liam says

 

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

 

Pregnant, could I really be pregnant? God what if I am? What am I going to do? I’m not ready for a baby, I’m too young. If I am what am I going to do keep it I know I’m not getting rid of it or putting it up for adoption, I don’t think I could put my baby up for adoption. What about Niall? What is he going to think or do? What if he wants me to get rid of the baby? I would say no it’s a life and my body I’m not going to murder.

 

 

“What you thinking about Z” Harry ask from beside me.

 

 

“Everything, Hazz what if I am? What if, what am I going to do?” I ask turning on my side.

 

 

“I don’t know Z, if you are it’s your choice it’s your body” Harry says

 

 

“I don’t know” I say

 

 

“You going to tell Niall if you are” Harry asks

 

 

…………..

 

 

“Well Z it’s his baby too if you are and he will start noticing sooner or later” Harry says

 

 

He’s right but there’s one thing he didn’t think about I’m not Zayn right now I’m Zena, I could just take off for a few months and come back after, when it’s all over. Ya that’s what I’ll do all I have to do is wait a week and a half to see if I am, if I am I’m going straight to management to tell them my plans. Where would I go? Management would give me money if I told them I would come back right?

 

 

“I don’t know Harry I’m just tired and I want to go to bed” I say

 

 

“Ok Z” Harry says turning off the light

 

 

I lay there with my eyes closed, what would Niall think if I did tell him?

 

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

 

It’s been a week since the day Zayn turned into a girl again he still is, management took it better then I thought I think that’s because we’re on brake. Zayn won’t talk to me Zayn won’t even look at me and then There’s something going on the guys they’re always around Zayn talking and whispering to Zayn then there’s how Zayn ether sleeps in Harry’s or Liam’s room. There’s something wrong with Zayn on top of that some mornings or nights sometimes even in the middle of the afternoon I hear Zayn throwing up and crying, they guys look so sad. What the hell what’s going on with everyone?

 

 

Louis’s P.O.V

 

 

Zayn already has morning sickness and Zayn knows it, Zayn’s scared, Zayn’s terrified. Zayn’s not ready for a baby but Zayn did say he’s not getting rid of it if he is, everyone knows Zayn’s pregnant besides Niall but Niall does notice Zayn throwing up and crying he asks what’s wrong all I can say is it’s just stress from Zayn still being a girl its making Zayn sick. I don’t think Niall believes me I can’t blame him we are lying to him but Zayn doesn’t want Niall to know at least not yet, we made Zayn an earlier doctor’s appointment its today actually.

 

 

Harry’s P.O.V

 

 

I’m getting ready to go with Zayn to his doctor’s appointment he asked all of us besides Niall to come but only Liam and I are going, Louis said he will say back to keep Niall from over thinking. I walked to Zayn’s room and knocked on the door.

 

 

“You ready Z” I ask

 

 

The door opens

 

 

“You ready” I ask again looking at him.

 

 

“I’m scared Hazz” Zayn says

 

 

“Oh Z” I say

 

 

“I know I’m pregnant already but when someone tells me it’s different it’s so surreal” Zayn says

 

 

“Zayn it is real” I say

 

 

“I know I’m just scared, you know what I mean right? I’m not ready for something like this” Zayn says

 

 

“I know Z but maybe this was supposed to happen maybe its destiny” I say

 

 

Thinking about it maybe it is with him being able to change into a girl maybe he’s supposed to have Niall’s kid, destiny.


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

 

Destiny

 

 

It make since me being able to turn into a girl maybe that’s why I can, maybe I’m made to have Niall’s kids. Right now I’m sitting on one of those stupid blue exam tables, I asked Harry and Liam to stay out in the waiting room. I want to do this on my own ya it’s scary but if I am I’m going to have to face my fears so why not face it now, this could be a good thing having a kid ya maybe.

 

 

Knock knock knock

 

 

“Come in” I say

 

 

The door started to open and a female doctor walked in.

 

 

“Hello my names Dr. Dell it’s nice to meet you…

 

 

“Zena” I say

 

 

“Oh it’s nice to meet you Zena” she say holding out her hand I took it and shacked it.

 

 

“It’s nice to meet you too” I say

 

 

“Well according to my notes your boyfriend Harry thinks you’re pregnant” she says flipping through her paper work.

 

 

Harry called himself my boyfriend?

 

 

“Yes” I say

 

 

“Well ok maybe I asks when you had sex” she asks still looking at her paper work.

 

 

“Mmm ya two to three weeks ago” I say

 

 

“Ok any symptoms” she asks looking up from her paper.

 

 

“Yes morning sickness, craps, and headaches that’s one right” I say

 

 

“yes headaches are one, ok Zena nice you may me three weeks not still not soon enough to do an ultrasound so we’re going to do a pee test” she says, I just nod as she hands me a small cup.

 

 

I come back handing it to her.

 

 

“Ok I will be right back this is going to take a few and we’ll know” she says walking out of the room.

 

 

When she came back all she did was sit down with her paper work.

 

 

“Ok well you’re defiantly pregnant” she says

 

 

I know it was coming but still I felt numb.

 

 

“Ok” that’s all I could say

 

 

“Ok well you’re going to have to come back every two weeks for a checkup” she says

 

 

“I’m moving so my not going to be able to come here” I say, already know I’m gunna do what I said I was going to do. Take off.

 

 

“Ok well you still have to go to doctor’s appointments through the pregnancy” she says I nod already knowing that.

 

 

“Well have a nice day Zena” she says walking out the door leaving it open so I can go.

 

 

When I walked out Liam and Harry jumped out of their seats looking at me, they walked over to me with that questioning look I just nodded. We headed back to the flat in silence just me and my thoughts, when am I going to go to management oh I know when I’ll go home and say I’m going for a drive to think then talk to management then I’ll take off. We just pulled up to the flat I got out of the car and headed for my car, I hope they don’t ask an…

 

 

“Where are you going” Liam asks

 

 

“Just for a drive Li, need to think alone ya” I say, he nods

 

 

I got in my car and drove away know this is going to be my last time seeing them for nine months so I waved to them.

 

 

Niall’s P.O.V

 

 

Liam and Harry walk in and don’t even enology me, they walked into the kitchen I could see them from her they were talking to Louis when suddenly Louis looked at me. What’s going on? Ok I’m done I need to know. I get up and walk towards the kitchen, they’re whisper stop and they all looked at me.

 

 

“Ok I’m done with all the whispering and keeping things from me, what the fuck is going on” I say

 

 

They all look shocked but they don’t say anything.

 

 

“Come on speak” I say

 

 

“Zayn doesn’t want us to tell you” Liam says and Harry hits him.

 

 

“Good job Li now he knows something’s up with Zayn” Harry says

 

 

“Ha and everyone thought I was going to spill my mouth” Louis says

 

 

“Ok I want to know now and if not then Liam you will be waking up every morning with spoons in your bed, Louis red skinny let’s just say they won’t me red any more oh and Harry you know that word hair cut” I say, Liam looked scared but crossed his arms.

 

 

“You won’t” Louis

 

 

“Zayn’s pregnant” Harry yelled

 

 

I know that wait what?

Niall’s P.O.V

 

Smack (Louis smacking Harry on the arm really hard)

 

Everything was muffled I could barely hear anything everything sounded like whispers but I know they were yelling, I don’t even know what I was looking at because I wasn’t really looking at anything I was spacing out putting the pieces together. Everything makes so much since now him still being a girl and the throwing up, why didn’t I see it they did, how did they? I look up to see Louis yelling at Harry and Harry tugging on his curls saying something. Zayn’s pregnant with my baby no our baby it was our first time I know that can happen but who know that this could happen, he’s pregnant ya in his girl form but he’s pregnant. Zayn oh god Zayn he must be scared no terrified, I can’t imagine what’s going on in his head. We’re going to have a baby… a baby… does he want the baby? I know it’s soon but I want it, I want it bad it’s a part of both of us me and Zayn this baby is a mix of both of us. Where is Zayn? I look around, what if he’s… no he wouldn’t do that.

 

“I want it” I say lower than a whisper “I want the baby” I say a little louder, everything went quite.

 

After a few minutes of silence I couldn’t take the thought what if he was getting rid of the baby right as we sit or stand here.

 

“He’s… He’s not getting rid of it is he” I ask closing my eyes at the thought.

 

But no one said anything so I started going to the worst-case scenario he was getting rid of our baby, I started crying no sobbing. Why am I already so attached to it already? It hurts so much at the thought of Zayn taking a pill or whatever they do… do to get rid of babies.

 

“NIALL” I hear Louis yell as I finally feel something other than pain, Louis shacking me.

 

I choked out a sob, he know I was listening because his eyes softened.

 

“Niall Zayn said he wasn’t going to get rid of the baby” Louis says

 

“But what if he does” I cried out, Louis shook his head closing his eyes and taking a breath.

 

“Zayn wouldn’t do that and you know it” Louis says

 

“Then where is Zayn” I asked, Louis turned and looked at Harry and Liam.

 

Liam took a look at me smiling sweetly at me as I whip away a few of my tears, Harry was just looking at me.

 

“Zayn went for a drive to clear his head” Liam says, Louis looked at Liam hard then looked over at me he know what I was thinking.

 

“He’s not getting rid of the baby Niall” Louis says pulling my face up with his pointer finger so I was looking in his eyes, his eyes those greyish blue eyes those same eyes were telling me everything will be ok trust me.

 

Zayn’s P.O.V

 

Management took it well they said I still had my job waiting for me, they even congratulated me they said that it’s my choice of what I’m going to do. They gave me an address to go to so the boys wouldn’t know where I was for this nine month journey, I told management that they could tell the boys besides Niall that I was taking a break from everything which I was in a way. Right now I’m on a train not knowing where I’m going the only thing I know is that it’s going to be cold, they made me buy a bunch of winter clothes that and the further the train goes the more snow I see. I felt my cell vibrate in my jeans shit I forgot to get rid of my old cell, I take it out of my pocket and look at the screen. Niall. I open it and press the end button, cleaning out the cell of everything on it then I started looking for a trash can but I couldn’t find one.

 

“Um excuse me” I call as a girl in her 20s walk by wear work train outfit.

 

“Yes honey” she says

 

“could you throw this away or whatever you could keep it if you want I don’t need it anymore, but if you do keep it you may get a call just ignore it” I say, she smiles at me sweetly taking the cell (iPhone) sliding it in her pocket.

 

She was right about to walk away.

 

“Wait what’s your name? Is it weird could I give you my number” I ask

 

“Leah honey” she says tapping on her name tag and handing me the iPhone back, I laugh pluming my forehead she giggled.

 

“Mines Zay… Zena” I say handing the iPhone back to her then we said our byes.

 

Inside Leah’s new iPhone contacts.

 

Zayn: ###-###-####


End file.
